Ours
by Procrastination Fairy
Summary: Everything would be ours if you were mine. Song-fic to Taylor Swift's Ours.


**Originally, this supposed to be a side-story to one of my multi-chaptered ones, but it turned out differently. The flashbacks from Naminé's school years don't go in time order, but I think they at least give you a good description of the relationship Naminé and Roxas shared.**

I fixed my white dress anxiously as I waited to go on stage.

Somehow, Kairi had managed to let me sing in front of my old classmates instead just chatting about what I was up to.

Someone told me to go on. Every eye turned to me, wondering why shy, little Naminé was on stage with a guitar.

"F-for those of you who don't remember, I'm Naminé Kimura. To many of my friends' surprise, after school, I went into show business. I'm actually in the process of my first CD right now, and, um, I'm going to play a song that didn't make the cut, but I happen to like."'

I stared at the crowd, the microphone screeching as I shifted my guitar. I offered in weak smile in apology.

"I wrote this about a boy… that I was in love with. And even though I know he didn't ever love me like I loved him, but… maybe if he had, our love could've turned out like this. S-so, I guess it's appropriate that it's called Ours."

I cleared my throat and began to sing.

"Elevator buttons and morning air,  
Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs,  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares,  
But right now, my tongue is theirs."

_Nobody said anything. It was quiet. The elevator dinged at each floor and the passengers would change, but nothing seemed much different in the elevator. I turned my gaze to my feet where I tried to imagine what Roxas would say._

"_They're not paying any attention, Nam. It's so funny!"_

_I giggled even at my horrible silent imitation of him. The others glanced at me._

_I looked back up and stared like everyone else._

"Seems like there's always someone who disapproves,  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you,  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do,  
The jury's out, but my choice is you…"

"_Naminé, he's not a good person. I know he was cool when he first moved here, but every since he reached the Organization…" Selphie explained gently._

_I shook my head. "You're wrong, Selphie. I know Roxas better than you. He's my best friend. He's one of the nicest people I know!"_

"_I have to agree, Naminé," Olette, normally the voice of reason, admitted reluctantly. "Roxas was always somewhat… cocky… but now, he's always blowing you off, treating you rudely, and telling you you're the second choice."_

"_You don't see Larxene doing that, do you?" Selphie asked pointedly._

"_You have to choose wisely, Naminé."_

_I looked down at my smoothie. "I choose Roxas…"_

"So don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
People throw rocks at things that shine,  
And life makes love look hard,  
The stakes are high,  
The waters rough,  
But this love is ours."

"_Um, Roxas… Why is everyone staring at us?"_

_Roxas pulled his head out of his locker. "Oh… I'm number XIII in the Organization."_

_I gasped. "And you didn't tell me?"_

"_I didn't think it was important."_

"They never know what people have up their sleeves,  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me,  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles,  
But I don't care, cause right now you're mine."

"_It's like she's _stalking _me, Nam. She always jumps out whenever something important—"_

"_Roxy!" His bright blue eyes widened._

"_Ugh. Sorry, Nam. Gotta go. Can't stay while she's here."_

"And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
People throw rocks at things that shine,  
And life makes love look hard,  
The stakes are high,  
The waters rough,  
But this love is ours."

"_Whoa— Wah!" I screamed as I tumbled from the tree._

"_Clumsy, much, Nam?" Roxas's voice asked from above me._

_I rolled my eyes. "You couldn't have stopped my fall?" I looked up. A thin black line peeked out from his green shirt._

"_Roxas… what's that?"_

"And it's not theirs to speculate'  
If it's wrong and your hands are tough but they are where mine belong and,  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you."

_I tried to convince myself that he was only holding my hand because I was a slow walker and he didn't want to miss this show, but…_

_It still feels like it belongs there…_

"Cause I love the gap between your teeth,  
And I love the riddles that you speak,  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored,  
Cause my heart is yours."

"_Can you believe that, Nam? She slapped because I was 'perfect!'" Roxas complained. I looked up and laughed._

"_Don't worry, Roxas. You're not perfect. You have that gap in your teeth and—" I stopped as Roxas glared at me._

_He smirked. "For that, you must answer a riddle. Which clock works better? The one that loses a minute a day or the one that doesn't work?" I bit my lip._

"…_um… Clue, please?" I asked like always._

"_2 times a day."_

_I looked at the sky. "Hm… The one that doesn't work. Because it's right twice a day."_

"_Good job. You're getting better."_

_My phone beeped._

_**To: Naminé**_

_**From: Dad**_

_**You're not still with that "XIII" boy, are you? You know I don't think a boy with 13 tattoos just for some "group" is an acceptable person to communicate with, even if you have known him since childhood!**_

_I slid the keyboard back under and turned back to Roxas._

"_What was that about?"_

_I looked up. "Nothing."_

"So don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
People throw rocks at things that shine,  
And life makes love look hard."

"_Hey, um…" a masculine voice interrupted my tirade at my stupid much too small 7__th__ grade locker that wouldn't open._

"_Yes?" I replied softly._

"_Which way's room 198?" the spiky-haired blonde asked. I pointed down the hallway. He grinned as his thanks._

"_Don't mention it."_

_He stood for a moment. "I'm Roxas."_

_I gave a small smile. "Naminé."_

"_So, Naminé… I'm new, so I won't have a place to sit at lunch. Mind if I sit with you and your friends? You know… if we have the same lunch…" _

"_S-sure…"_

"So don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
People throw rocks at things that shine,  
But they can't take what's ours,  
They can't take what's ours,  
The stakes are high,  
The waters rough,  
But this love is ours…"

My breath halted on the microphone. The whole room was silent. Kairi and Sora grinned at me. I glanced over at the door. Roxas gaped at me. Apparently, he had already dumped the tuxedo's jacket and rolled up his light blue button-up shirt's sleeves. I suppose some things would never change. His expression was completely unreadable, but it whatever he was thinking was completely blunt.

The crowd began to cheer, but I just blushed and rushed off.

"Xion! Why is he here?" I demanded.

The raven-haired girl gave me a cheeky grin. "Well, it's your 5-year high school reunion… and he _did_ go to this high school…" I groaned and stormed away.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of my old locker. I reached toward it and brushed my fingers against the cool green metal. The dent from the time I missed the locker (I've never had good lockers) when I tried to kick it and ended up banging my head was still at eye-level. I stroked it in gentle remembrance and tried to think of everything that had happened. Stepping forward, I smiled softly.

"It brings back a lot of memories, huh, Nam?"

I turned around. Roxas stood a little straighter, no longer leaning on one of the lockers across from me. I looked down.

"Y-yeah…"

We stood awkwardly for a moment.

"You have a pretty voice."

I gasped because apparently somewhere inside of me, I had hoped he hadn't heard me. "Thanks."

"You were right," he continued. "It is surprising that _you_ would be a singer…"

I stuck my tongue before I remembered what had happened.

"So…" he teased. "Who's that boy Nam's in love with?"

It had been forever since I had heard him act like this, so instead of replying cleverly like I should have, I mumbled, "I said _was_, not am…" Roxas's gaze dropped to the floor dejectedly and he leaned away.

"Oh…"

I've never liked lying, so I couldn't say I wasn't still in love with him. As Roxas turned to walk the opposite way of the gym and me, to the library that he had never been in before, I opened my mouth one last time.

"Because I think he's a little too old to be considered a boy…"

Roxas flipped around and before I knew it, his face was as close to mine as it could get without me on my tippy-toes. He had the same look as when I used to interrupt him when he was with the Organization except slightly harsher.

"Don't scare me like that, Naminé…"

"S-sorry…"

Roxas leaned down a little more.

"You know, I know how you've been for the past 5 years, but you know nothing about me."

I nodded.

"In case you don't remember, my name is Roxas Kuroki. To my _own_ surprise, in college, I took a couple creative writing classes. I loved writing so I became a novelist. I use the penname Zephyr Brandt. I'm in the process of my fourth book. The main character is in love with his friend. She's perfect and beautiful and all-around amazing. But it's impossible for her to love him because he's a horrible person who never pays attention to her like he should," his voice cracked ever so slightly. (Despite acting "tough", Roxas is completely sentimental. More than Kairi and me. He was the only one to cry during Letters to Juliet.)

"Do I get to read it? Them?" I asked.

"If you want…"

I noticed that somewhere in between that, our faces had grown considerably close.

I knew that this could go on forever because neither of us would ever run out of witty things to say.

Roxas's eyes are intent, aloof, serious, playful, everything, nothing, and just… blue.

"I love you."

"I love you too…"

He leaned in. Right before our lips would brush each other, I jumped away.

"Sorry, Roxy. But I learned from Kairi that you shouldn't kiss on the first date," I giggled as he scowled. Obviously, there was something else he'd prefer to use his mouth for. "Kairi! She set this up! She made sure you saw me and— Ugh!"

Roxas tilted his head gently, a trick he had learned in high school and pulled me back to him. He brought my arms around his neck. I couldn't move because he was holding very tightly, as if he never wanted to let go.

"Is that really a bad thing?"

"Roxas…" I growled. After knowing someone for so long, you get used to his tricks. Like how Sora can never gets cookies from Kairi.

"Nam! I'm a romance writer! When a couple gets together, they're _supposed_ to kiss!" Roxas whined.

I bit my lip. "Roxas, if you're a romance writer, you should know you have to better than this!"

He groaned. He opened his mouth to attempt—note: attempt—to sing my song in his awful, horribly off-key voice. "So don't worry— Um… You're pretty! And… even if you weren't… I'd love you anyway!"

I burst out laughing. "Please tell me none of your characters 'woo' girls this badly…"

He rolled his eyes and picked me up bridal style.

"If you carry me into the gym like this, I swear…"

Roxas pouted.

"Fine. But you have to repay for losing such a beautiful moment."

I was slipped back onto the floor. I dusted my dress to rid it of the wrinkles. I looked up to feel his lips brush mine briefly. Roxas laughed and began running back to the gym.

"Roxas!"

"That's not enough! And there'll be interest! I suggest you pay quickly!" he shouted back at me. I blushed and examined the floor, my hand on my mouth.

I found my feet leading me away from the empty hallway. The home-y feeling was gone and I doubt it would ever return… but I had better things ahead.

"The stakes are high… the water's rough… but this love is ours…"

**The Organization is a group of popular kids. They get tattoos to represent their ranking in the group. When they graduate, their number is handed to a new kid. Roxas is XIII, Larxene is XII, Axel is VIII, etc.**


End file.
